GGPC05
Sing La♪ la♪ la♪ ! Ki's Sing competition! (歌うラ♪ラ♪ラ♪！黄は歌うの競争！ Utau Ra ♪ Ra ♪ Ra ♪! Ki wa utau no kyōsō!) is the fifth episode of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure, and also is the 638th episode of the pretty cure franchise. Summary The episode begins with Momoko, Eri, Ayame and Ki seeing a flyer about a singing competition, Ki says he wants to participate and all are surprised by Ki. Ki asked why the surprise and they replied that it is because they did not expect it Ki, Eri not miss the chance and soon said Ki also sang bad and it could not participate, Ki inflated her cheeks, pushed them (The cures) and go away. Momoko said Eri had made a bad joke with Ki as Ayame said Eri should apologize, Eri in response said that the brat don't know play as she shook her head in disappointment signal. They went to the Ki house when Eri knocked on the door calling for Ki, but who answered the door was Yayoi, Ayame asked for Ki and Yayoi said she is in the room, and sent them to enter. When they went to Ki room, they saw Ki using the Idol ♪ Card, to sing Kibo No Shirushi#, Eri open the door saying it would be better if she would sing in a group, Ki was very surprised to see them all but then she wondered what the hell they were doing in her house. Eri said that they felt bad for say that Ki could not sing and wanted to apologize but after seeing her singing realized Ki sings good, Ki smiled and said they would help then. They helped Ki writing the rest of the song and when they finally was ready, they were very proud of the result. Meanwhile, Daikirai said Pussy not afford to send a Muchitsujo because she was weak from the last battle, Pussy said he still could before falling in the floor to the knees by the pain, Daikirai repeated what he said last time, Pussy looked Daikirai and wondered if he was worried about her, Pussy then asked who would take her place, Daikirai looked around for someone, Minor who was leaning against the wall, caused Pussy saying the tough little daughter of Daikirai have to stay in bed because he is sick, Pussy said he can not send Minor to try to defeat the Pretty Cures, Minor kicked in Pussy and told Daikirai he studied every technique of Pretty Cures and that he would not regret it, Daikirai trusted Minor and sent it go . Minor smiled at Pussy and leaves. Them when they were going to write in the competition, Ayame found Hitteki and Osana, Ayame greeted Osana and just looked at Hitteki, Osana asked if they would participate in the competition, Ayame said yes and Hitteki started laughing and said that the competition will be more easier than she imagined, Ayame smiled and wished good luck to Hitteki while inside she really wanted is that Pussy transform it into a Muchitsujo again. Hitteki giggled and grabbed Ayame's chin as she said she did not need luck and leave. Ayame asked if she wanted to participate with Hitteki and Osana kindly said yes even though it can be annoying sometimes, Osana smiled and followed Hitteki. Momoko warned Ayame only missing her writing Ayame nodded and wrote. Behind the scenes, Momoko borrowed Idol ♪ Card, Ki smiled while holding the cards and said there was enough for everyone, Ki put the cards in GamePact and clicked on an Icon with a hanger, Ki asked asked they catch the GamePacts they only obeyed and Eri asked that GamePacts, Ki transferred data pars and they said that they could create their clothes, they smiled and chose their clothes; Momoko created a card that she named "Cute Mushroom Dress", Eri created one she called "White Diamond Dress," Ayame created one she called "Bright Crystal Dress". Ki had his own letter called "Lightning Style Dress". They put the letters in GamePact, and after the transformation came their turn to sing, when the curtain went up and they would start singing, Minor sent a Muchitsujo whose the source was Hitteki and Osana. They transform into Pretty Cure and went to fight, Thunder started kicking the Muchitsujo while Sonica the punched, Minor snaps the finger and Muchitsujo began to dance, Sonica and Fight wondered what the hell the Muchitsujo was doing while Mushroom and Thunder were just enjoying the Muchitsujo to dance " " " " were the words of Mushroom and Thunder, Fight and Sonica wondered what they were doing while they were distracted, another Muchitsujo attacked them from behind. Thunder and Mushroom finally stop with the childishness of them and wondered where did this other Muchitsujo, Minor looked bored and said he thought the battles Muchitsujo would be better and then ordered the Muchitsujo attack them both. Mushroom and Thunder attacked together with a punch but Muchitsujo defends and then cloned at 4, mushroom and Thunder were surrounded and they combined into one attacks the front and the other behind. When they got rid of all clones, the Muchitsujo cloned 9, making 20 Muchitsujos Mushroom and Thunder used the Cresent Harmony to try to end all Muchitsujo at once more failed and purified only half, when Sonica and Fight recovered they used the Cresent Harmony and purified plus 8, Murshroom and thanked Thunder, Sonica and Fight said okay and then purified the Muchitsujo with Extreme Cresent Harmony. Minor said that was just the beginning before go. Everything returned to normal, the competition back where you left off because nobody remembered nothing. They sang the song and the time to choose the winner, a team of two girls were the winner. Later, Momoko said it was really fun competition even if they have lost, Eri said the best part was when the "New guy I do not know where" appeared and made the Muchitsujo dance and they started laughing, Luma appeared and said "I know there where" is called Lavender, Momoko asked if it was like the Lavender Town from Pokemon, but after she realized that Luma did not show the whole day, Luma apologized for not having shown up all day and then asked what she lost, Ayame replied that only a singing competition, Luma asked who won and Ki said they were not them and turned around and lowered his head, they were concerned with Ki and Eri came to ask if she was sad, Ki said no it is that the competition was fun even though they have not won. Major Events *The Idol♪ cartridge is use to the first time. *Minor appears to the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Princess Twinkle (In opening only) *Momoko Yoshida / Cure Mushroom *Eri Asuka / Cure Fight *Ayame Hayato / Cure Sonica *Ki Kaminari / Cure Thunder Mascots *Luma Villans *Minor *Pussy *Daikirai *Muchitsujo Others *Osana Hajime *Aono Hitteki *Aiko Yoshida *Umeko Yoshida *Yayoi Kaminari Trivia *Princess appears to thanks for the 15 years of the pretty cure series. **Coincidentally Princess Twinkle is a famous idol and model *The song that the cures sing is Kibo No Shirushi# Items uses For Transformation *'GamePact' *'Cartridges' For attack *'Cartridges' For keep the cards *'TBA' Carts used *'Cure Mushroom transformation card' *'Cure Fight transformation card' *'Cure Thunder transformation card' *'Idol Cartridge' Locations *Odayakana *Odayakana Primary Middle School Category:Episodes Category:CureLove12Episodes Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Series episodes Category:PessoaFamosaEpisodes Category:CureLove12 Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Stubs